Cultivation Levels/Three Immortals World
Three Immortals has a cultivation system based on Anima , the power of the Fate Palace's Four Images, which belongs only to the individual, in contrast to the cultivation in the Nine Worlds or the Tenth World, where only apex existences may start to cultivate this energy. The reason for this is the absence of restraints of the heaven and earth, enabeling cultivators to start cultivating Anima at the very beginning. Description A person's anima appears when channeling it through meditation laws as a resplendent glow exuded from the body with a shadow three feet above the head. After that the true fate comes out and fuses with the anima. The anima also meditates and absorbs primal energy. This energy washes the body as a tiny maelstrom formed by the stomach. It absorbs the primal energy released by the anima and turns it into streams coming to one place. The anima is used to absorb primal energy and next turns this primal energy into true energy (真气). While the worldly energy from the nine and chaos energy in the tenth all come from the heaven and earth, such that the cultivators there are restrained by this entity, this is not the case for Three Immortals. The cultivators here have their energy coming from the anima, not the world. In the early realms, cultivators from these worlds are virtually the same. However, at the imperial level or something similar, Three Immortals’ cultivators have the advantage. It meant that on the path towards the origin, twelve-will Grand Emperors were slower than True Emperors in terms of cultivation. From this, the gap would continue to widen. The biggest weakness of this cultivation system is the longevity, which needs to be ensured by Longevity Pills, because of the lack of the Heaven's Will as a source of prolonged life. Cultivation Level Choice One can choose to begin opening Fate Palaces at True God realm or at True Emperor realm. The choice affects the Cultivation Path. If one opens a Fate Palace at True God realm, it would never be possible to reach the True Emperor realm and one has to follow the path of Godhood. True God Path True Emperor Path True God (真神) (They can have at most 2 Fate Palaces) True Emperor (真帝) (For each Fate Palace opened) * 1 Palace True Emperor (一宫真帝) * 2 Palaces True Emperor (二宫真帝) * 3 Palaces True Emperor (三宫真帝) * 4 Palaces True Emperor (四宫真帝) * 5 Palaces True Emperor (五宫真帝) * 6 Palaces True Emperor (六宫真帝) * 7 Palaces True Emperor (七宫真帝) * 8 Palaces True Emperor (八宫真帝) * 9 Palaces True Emperor (九宫真帝) * 10 Palaces True Emperor (十宫真帝) * 11 Palaces True Emperor (十一宫真帝) * 12 Palaces True Emperor (十二宫真帝) Heaven Ascending True God (登天真神) * 1 Heaven True God (一重天真神) (3 Fate Palaces) * 2 Heavens True God (二重天真神) (4 Fate Palaces) * 3 Heavens True God (三重天真神) (5 Fate Palaces) * 4 Heavens True God (四重天真神) (6 Fate Palaces) * 5 Heavens True God (五重天真神) (7 Fate Palaces) * 6 Heavens True God (六重天真神) (8 Fate Palaces) * 7 Heavens True God (七重天真神) (9 Fate Palaces) * 8 Heavens True God (八重天真神) (10 Fate Palaces) * 9 Heavens True God (九重天真神) (11 Fate Palaces) * Immortal True God (不朽真神) (12 Fate Palaces) :(From here they are classified from weak to strong) :* One Era Immortal (一世不朽) :* Hundred Eras Immortal (百世不朽) :* Thousand Eras Immortal (千世不朽) :* Ten Thousand Eras Immortal (万世不朽) :* Million Eras Immortal (百万世不朽) :* Ten Million Eras Immortal (千万世不朽) :* Epoch Immortal (纪元不朽) :*'Eternal Immortal(长存不朽)' :::(From Myriad Lineage Level to Imperial Lineage Level Primal Ancestor) ::* Half Step Eternal (半步长存) ::* Grand Completion Eternal (大成长存) ::* Peak Eternal (巅身长存) ::* Supreme Eternal (至尊长存) ::*'Profound Dao Eternal (远道长存)' Primal Ancestor (始祖) (From here they are classified from weak to strong) * Myriad Lineage Level Primal Ancestor (万统级别的始祖) * Imperial Lineage Level Primal Ancestor (帝统级别的始祖) * Immortal Lineage Level Primal Ancestor (仙统级别的始祖) * Ten Great Primal Ancestors (十大始祖) :::*Profound Dao (远道) (They could fight against an Immortal Lineage Level Primal Ancestor) :::*True - Profound Dao (真·远道) (They could defeat an Immortal Lineage Level Primal Ancestor) ::::*Profound Dao - Ancestor Slaughter (远道·斩祖) (They could kill an Immortal Lineage Level Primal Ancestor) ::::*Profound Dao - Endless (远道·无止) (Unknown) Pseudo-Immortal (There are 36 Pseudo-Immortals present in the universe excluding Li Qiye.) True Immortal (only a legend, nobody has see one) Category:Cultivation Levels